1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information storage devices, and more particularly to housings for disk drives.
2. Background of the Art
Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data for computer systems and other consumer electronics products. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device that is especially sensitive to contaminants, and so requires a housing that is unusually adept at preventing the entry of contaminants. Magnetic hard disk drives are also especially sensitive to other conditions of their external environment, including mechanical shocks, externally applied forces and electromagnetic fields, and changes in temperature and/or humidity, etc. Therefore, the housings of disk drives may affect performance, reliability, and lifetime more than the housings of other types of information storage devices.
The top cover is a key component of a disk drive housing, and its means of attachment is of significant consequence. For example, the design and method of attachment of the top cover of a disk drive housing may significantly affect contamination avoidance, electromagnetic shielding, heat transfer/cooling, vibration dampening, and support for internal components such as the spindle to which disks are mounted and the actuator that positions read/write heads.
However, the top cover component, and the manufacturing overhead associated with its fabrication and attachment to the disk drive housing, must meet challenging high-volume manufacturability requirements and cost limitations. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved top covers for disk drive housings, and for improvements in the attachment means for top covers to disk drive housings.